Sanosuke and Megumi go to Ani-Magic 2001
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Kinda copying from Sharkaria's idea of Enishi and Kaoru going to Anime Expo but...::shrugs:: anyway, what the title sez!


Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

A/n- I just came back from Ani-Magic 2001 and it was soooo much fun! (although my wallet certainly didn't think so—sixty-nine bucks down the drain!)So, copying Sharkaria's idea (ahhhhh!Don't kill me Sharkaria!), I decided to have a NEW twosome go to Ani-Magic 2001!Sanosuke and Megumi! 

Sanosuke and Megumi go to Ani-Magic 2001 

Sanosuke: what _is _this place? ::frowns:: looks to me like there isn't much stuff

Megumi: hush up tori-atama.We gotta register…aha! ::points at hotel lobby:: there! 

Sanosuke: ya think they would allow us in?

Megumi: no duh, we pre-registered!

Please stand by as Megumi and Sanosuke get their tag badges

Megumi: kyyya!::points at tag badge:: check it out, it has Ken-san's piccy on it!

Sanosuke: ::staring disgruntled at his own tag badge, which had Kero-chan on it from CardCaptors:: 

Megumi: ::walks into Artists' Alley:: nothing much here yet…the dealers hall opens at 10 and it's still 9:45 right now so… 

Sanosuke: wonder if there's any food here…

Megumi: ::whacks Sano on the head:: is food all you ever think about?

Sanosuke: owww…::rubs head:: yeah probably

Megumi: ::sigh::

::an overweight and overgrown Sailor Chibi Moon runs up to them, squealing::

Overweight&Overgrown Sailor Chibi Moon: kyyyyyya!Oh, Sano-chan!You've GOT to take a picture with me!

Sanosuke: ermmmm…::jerks out of Sailor Chibi Moon's way:: sorry, no pictures.

OOSCM: ::pouts:: awwww come on!

Sanosuke: maybe some other time.

OOSCM: no! ::grabs Sanosuke:: you taking a picture with me right now!::makes a signal to a midget Sailor Mercury:: hit the shutter Amy!

Sanosuke: ::struggling to get away as midget Sailor Mercury snapped away::

Megumi: oh, puh-leeeeze! ::drags Sano away, muttering curses:: can't I leave you alone for one minute without you causing chaos?

Sanosuke: hey that creepy pink-pom-pom hair girl wanted me to take a photo with her first.

Megumi: WHAT?!?! ::gets fire in eyes:: Why that little punk…

Sanosuke: ::sensing danger:: ah well…let's go up to the video rooms shall we?

Up to the video rooms

Sanosuke: ::peeks in Video Room1:: nope, they're showing Inu-Yasha in here, try the other room.

Megumi: ::peeks in Video Room2:: nuh-uh, this is Vampire HunterD.

::Latino Syaoran Li walks up to Megumi::

  


Latino Syaoran: hey baby, how bout a date?

Megumi: ummm…no thanks…

Latino Syaoran: ::suddenly whips out a rose:: Love is nothing but a mano-to-mano battle between men and women, so let's ring the starting bell of love and—::is punched unconscious by Sanosuke::

Megumi: …ano…

Sanosuke: who wrote those stupid lines anyway?C'mon, Megumi, let's go the Atlantis room.

Megumi: ::looks inside:: nupe, nothing but Gundam Wing movies.

Sanosuke: ::checks clock on wall:: hey it's 10 already. Let's go to the dealers hall.

Megumi: ::clutches purse:: Ken-san action figures, here I come!

In the Dealer Hall

Megumi: ::enters dealer hall and immediately spots an afro Enishi:: WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Sanosuke: what?

Megumi: ::still laughing and pointing finger at afro Enishi:: HAHAHAHA—ow, my stummick hurts—HAHAHAHA!

Sanosuke: ::follows Megumi's finger and finds afro Enishi marching towards her with an angry look on his face:: um, we better run, Megu—Megumi?

Megumi: ::running wildly to a booth:: KEN-SAN T-SHIRTS!::begins picking them up by the load:: ::stares at T-shirt seller:: how much?

T-shirt seller: ::taken aback:: uh-um…fifteen for one and thirty for three—::Megumi slaps wads of cash down at booth:: well, I guess this'll do…yes, it'll do very nicely indeed.

Megumi: ::hugging t-shirts to chest:: ::spots giant life-size Kenshin posters:: yesssssss!

Sanosuke: M-Megumi…::giant sweatdrop forms:: ah well, let's see what junk they have in here…

12 years old Kaoru: Sanosuke!::grabs Sanosuke's jacket sleeve:: my little sister adores you!Mind if you sign an autograph?Oh and where's Megumi?Didn't you come with her…on a date? ::grins::

Sanosuke: ::blushing tomato-red:: uh…she's out there somewhere buying Kenshin merchandise…

12yrsoldKaoru: oh, well.::looks over Sanosuke's shoulders:: Hey look, a Soujiro cosplayer!Souuuu-chaaaan! ::runs off screaming at Soujiro cosplayer, waving arms frantically::

Sanosuke: ::scratches head:: ok, that was weird.What else is there here?::spots a doujinshi stand:: now _that's _more like it!

Megumi: ohohohoho!Won't Kaoru be jealous when she finds out I have _this! _::holds up Kenshin plushie:: 

Owner of booth: umm lady, you'll pay for that wont you?

Megumi: ::slams down cash:: gotcha covered! 

Sanosuke: ::riffling thru S+M hentai doujinshis:: not baaaad…never knew you had it in ya, fox…

Doujinshi owner: ya gonna pay for dat?

Sanosuke: uh-huh. ::walks away with nose buried in doujinshi::

Doujinshi seller: hey!

Megumi: ::walks out of dealer hall laden down with bags:: I just _love _shopping sprees!But…::looks at receipt:: I don't think Genzai would be too happy to know I used his wallet…

Sanosuke: ::bumps into Megumi because he was reading his hentai doujinshi:: AH!::stuffs book into jacket:: uh—I mean, hi, Megumi!Fancy meeting you here!

Megumi: ::looks suspiciously at bulge in Sano's jacket:: yesss…well, why don't we check out the DDR tournament?

Sanosuke: yea, okay, sure. ::looks relieved::

Megumi and Sanosuke: ::walks into Video Gaming Apollo room, where a blonde Trunks and black-haired Meimi were showing off their moves on the DDR machine::

Sanosuke: ::gets starry eyed:: hotcha!

Megumi: let's go on next! ::hops in line::

After about an hour

Sanosuke: our…turn…finally…

Megumi: we've…waited…so…long…

::the pair hops onto separate machines::

Megumi: ::choosing the song:: I'm going for the easiest one.

Sanosuke: no, go for the hardest!::clicks on LEVEL: HARD and pressed START::

Megumi: GAH!

:: music starts::

Sanosuke: ::grins:: no escape now, fox.

Megumi: ::grunts in reply as she struggles to dance with her smock and kimono getting in the way::

Sanosuke: ::still grinning as he struts it all out on the DDR, showing off slick moves and suave movements that immediately got everyone's attention::

Female Chang Wufei: ::eyes glaze over:: oh, he's so hot…

Sanosuke: ::winks at Female Chang Wufei while he does a flip on the DDR::

Female Chang Wufei: ::moans and faints while an African-American Himeko caught her::

Megumi: ::vein pops:: think you're so hot? 

Sanosuke: ::grins:: I don't _think _I am, I AM hot!

Megumi: we'll see about that! ::unties smock during intermission and leaves only a kimono on:: _now _the battle's just beginning!

Sanosuke: bring it on kitsune!

Megumi and Sanosuke: ::dances rapidly on the DDR, much to cheers of the people waiting in line::

A half-hour later

Megumi: ::sweaty but grinning:: I beatcha.

Sanosuke: ::sweaty but grinning:: yuh, but I beatcha in the first round.

Megumi: ::whacks him on the head again::

::a brunette onna-Ranma prances by, spots Sanosuke, and immediately latched onto his arm::

Brunette Ranma: ::in a scolding tone:: David!I've been looking all over for you!Where have you been?

Sanosuke: umm…I'm not David…

Brunette Ranma: course you are, don't joke around, Davey, come on, we have go to go see the anime videos!

Sanosuke: errr…

Megumi: sorry, he's with me.

Brunette Ranma: ::looks at Megumi, then Sanosuke, then back to Megumi again:: oh.Sorry.::walks off, hollering for "David"::

Megumi: sheesh…

Sanosuke: hey…um…thanks.

Megumi: ::looks surprised:: yeah, no problem.

12yrsoldKaoru: don't you two look sweet. ::giggles and run away, yelling for "Souuuu-chaaan!"::

Sanosuke and Megumi: Anooooo…

A/n- okay, I guess that's all!Writing this was pretty fun ::grins:: _and _it was especially fun inserting me in the picture (I'm the 12 yrs old Kaoru).Some of these people actually appeared at the con, like the Latino Syaoran and the afro Enishi—wait, all of these people in this fic DID appear(except the brunette ranma, black-haired meimi (there was a Meimi but she was blonde), Soujiro (sob;_;), and blonde Trunks)!Including the female chang wufei!Personally I think one of the best-made costumes was the Daisuke one made by this girl.It looked so real and stuff—AND it was costume he wore when he went into th digital world, completed with flames and everything!She even had a little V-mon doll on her shoulder!(I have the exact same V-mon doll my friend CreatiStar gave me!) Well, I guess that's all!If you went to Ani-Magic too, please IM me at DigimonGoddess or just review!Hope you didn't think this one was copying Sharkaria's…I tried to make it as different as possible, but since these two are different cons, I suppose it would be kinda different…

Later dayz!

CyberSerpent .~

PS. Let's all count off the number of things I bought! (LOL, it's actually because I need to fill in this big gap at the end of this fic) 

1.CardCaptor Sakura notebook for my friend CreatiStar

2.CardCaptor Sakura postcards for my friend Starmusic89

3.Ranma ½ mini poster

4.Kenshin+Kaoru mini poster

5.Gundam Wing mini poster

6.Sakura mini poster

7.Trunks and Goten mini poster

8.Chang Wufei poster for my friend JK

9.Quatre Raberba Winner poster for my friend Jzero88

10.Rurouni Kenshin 2002 calendar

11.Rurouni Kenshin postcards

12.Rurouni Kenshin DVD containing Epi. 30-34 (Soujiro looked soooo cute…)

And my sister bought Sanosuke, Saitou, Kenshin, and Kaoru action figures!(She has a mini-Kenshin too) And it IS true that she adores Sanosuke!

OK, enuff of my blabbing, bai bye! (I get carried away sometimes)


End file.
